Harry Potter and the PriMagiuos
by Effie
Summary: Harry Potter finds out why he survived the killing curse in his fifth year, and finds out how to possibly stop Voldemort... with a consequence. Romance will develop, and two unknown people will try to save Harry... Read and find out, because the summary i


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but hurray for J.K. Rowling  
  
because she considers it a compliment. (Unlike Warner Brothers and other people  
  
who own Harry Potter and want it for money.)  
  
A.N. My first chapter tends to be bad, but I worked on this so it should be ok.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
''Please! Not Harry! Take me instead!'' Lily Potter screamed as she tried  
  
protecting her son.  
  
''Move aside silly girl.'' Voldemort said coldly.  
  
''No! Please! Not Harry!'' she screamed as he tried taking Harry.  
  
There was a flash of green light, and she collapsed.  
  
The baby cried loudly, but Voldemort pointed his wand at him.  
  
''You can't escape. Return with me and I shall spare you. Otherwise you will be  
  
dead in seconds.'' Voldemort said staring coldly at the baby.  
  
The baby stopped crying and a strange look was on it's formerly tear streaked  
  
face.  
  
''You are obedient after all. You will make a good heir.'' Voldemort said, as he  
  
approched the baby.  
  
White hot flames suddenly surrounded Voldemort, and the baby returned to  
  
crying, tugging his dead mother's fingers, as if to try to wake her.  
  
Voldemort apparated out of the flames, angered.  
  
''You will regret not joining me. You could have been my heir, but you will join  
  
the baby with his dead parents instead! Avada Kedavra!'' Voldemort yelled.  
  
Something like the baby, except it was transparent flew out of the baby,  
  
asorbing most of the curse and releasing it back on Voldemort as it vanished.  
  
Harry had a deep cut on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt.  
  
He buried his little head underneath his mother and whimpered himself to  
  
sleep, not listening to a word Voldemort was saying as his body crumbled.  
  
''PriMagiuos! You have miscalculated my power. You may have saved your  
  
mortal host, but you will have the same fate I have; Torn away from your  
  
body!'' Voldemort hissed as he crumbled.  
  
Harry sat up in bed, suddenly awake.  
  
His scar was burning with pain, and he didn't understand the nightmare, if  
  
that was what it was.  
  
He had recurring nightmares of the night Voldemort was resurrected, and  
  
his parents dying, while trying to save him, but never like this.  
  
He laid down, trying to figure out what this dream meant and if he should  
  
write to Dumbledore or anybody else.  
  
'It's not really that important. It can wait.' a voice in Harry's head reasoned.  
  
He'd tell Dumbledore after returning to Hogwarts he decided.  
  
He stifled a small yawn, and fell back asleep, hoping that this was the last  
  
of the nightmares for today.  
  
He found himself in a colorless world.  
  
Everything around him was a shade of gray, or was black and white.  
  
''I suppose he had gotten his body back.'' a familiar voice said in a bored  
  
tone behind Harry.  
  
''Do I know you?'' Harry asked, turning around to see somebody around his  
  
height in a silvery cloak and hood.  
  
''You should, and you do.'' the person said, snapping his fingers and color  
  
appeared in this world.  
  
''I'm sorry then, because I really don't know you. So, who are you?'' Harry  
  
asked.  
  
''I can be your worst enemy, your closest friend, your worst foe, and your  
  
biggest ally.'' the person said cryptically.  
  
''How can you be Malfoy, Ron, Voldemort and somebody else at once?''  
  
Harry asked confused, and feeling like Alice in Wonderland.  
  
''I never said I was all of those, I just said I could. And how dense can you be?  
  
Actually that's the wrong way to ask that question. I'm you, but I'm not you.  
  
And you didn't understand that.'' the person said, as the cloak and hood  
  
evaporated into thin air revealing a boy looking exactly like Harry, except  
  
the glass's frame was made with some type of metal, and he had a  
  
superior aura about him.  
  
''How can you be me, when we're not one person?'' Harry asked, silently  
  
telling himself it's time to wake up.  
  
''We used to be one person. And that's one of the reason's I had contacted  
  
you. The strange dream you had was what had truly happened that night,  
  
and I thought you deserved to know, because Tom Riddle will be after you  
  
because of what had happened then.'' the other Harry said.  
  
''What's the catch?'' Harry asked, growing a little suspicious.  
  
''He will be able to kill you, and you have no way of preventing any deaths.  
  
Unless...'' the other Harry said, purposely stopping there.  
  
''Unless we become one person.'' Harry said, figuring out a reason his other half  
  
contacted him.  
  
''You got that right.'' the other Harry said, seeming more and more like Harry's  
  
peer by the moment.  
  
'What if this half is evil? What if he's just using me?' Harry thought to himself.  
  
''So would you?'' the other Harry asked interupting Harry's thoughts.  
  
''I'm not sure... Will I be different?'' Harry asked, his tone betraying his real  
  
question.  
  
''You won't be different in whatever you',ve done, but if it's something you  
  
never tried, then yes you will be different than what you would have originally  
  
done. And you have to decide soon, otherwise it'll be a very long time before  
  
I can contact you again.'' the other Harry said,  
  
Harry thought about it for a short moment, before replying.  
  
''Ok. Agreed.'' Harry said.  
  
''You'll know when it's done, You'll wake up soon.'' the other Harry said gladly,  
  
as everything lost color and vanished.  
  
Harry suddenly woke up, and wondered what had woke him.  
  
''Harry Potter! Get down for your breakfast now! Otherwise you won't be  
  
getting any!'' Aunt Petunia yelled shrilly.  
  
''I'm coming, Aunt Petunia.'' Harry said from the staircase, immediately  
  
forgetting about his strange dream.  
  
He sat down, and Dudley glared at him with his piggy eyes.  
  
''Boy, there will be a family coming over for dinner tonight, and unfortunately  
  
they heard that I had a nephew living with me, and they had requested that  
  
you'd be here tonight, so if you cost me their order of drills you will be sorry.  
  
No funny business.'' Uncle Vernon threatened.  
  
''It's not called funny business, and I'm sure my godfather woudn't like to know  
  
that I'm being threatened.'' Harry said.  
  
Uncle Vernon paled.  
  
''Just thought you should know that you should keep it to yourself.'' he said.  
  
''That's not how it sounded.'' Harry said under his breath.  
  
''Dudley? The couple coming over have a daughter your age, which they're  
  
bringing, and I suggest that you wear the tuxedo I had bought for you  
  
yesterday. It'll make a good impression on her, not that you'll really need it.''  
  
Uncle Vernon said, nudging Dudley.  
  
Dudley gave a grin, and Harry felt pity for whoever the unlucky girl was.  
  
He eyed the few paper thin slice of soggy celery on his plate.  
  
He'd eat later.  
  
''I'll be back at four.'' Harry said, quickly leaving.  
  
What would he do now? There wasn't much to do in Surrey during the summer.  
  
Especially in this area.  
  
He decided that he'd jog around the block.  
  
If Voldemort was going to try to kill him, he should at least try to out run the  
  
curses.  
  
He just started, when he noticed that Mrs. Figg's door was hanging open.  
  
'Maybe something had happened.' Harry thought uncertainly.  
  
''Mrs. Figg?'' Harry asked, stepping in cautiously.  
  
No response.  
  
''Mrs. Figg?'' Harry asked again.  
  
There was still no response.  
  
Then he noticed that the back door was open.  
  
He walked closer, seeing Mrs. Figg talking to somebody, then the person  
  
vanished so quickly, he wasn't so sure.  
  
''What are you doing here and who are you?'' she asked, looking up from  
  
the flower bed, with weeds in her hand.  
  
''I'm Harry. You used to babysit me, and I saw your front door left open, and  
  
was wondering if anything was wrong.'' Harry replied, silently wondering if it  
  
was really that hard to recognize him after five years.  
  
''I remember you now. You really have matured, and grown into a fine young  
  
man. As for the door, I must have left it opened after my order of flowers were  
  
brought in.'' Mrs. Figg said, gesturing to the newly transplanted flowers that  
  
Harry was positive wasn't there earlier, but wasn't so sure, now that he saw  
  
them.  
  
''Oh. Er... ok. I'll go then.'' Harry said, not sure of what to say.  
  
''I'll escort you to the door.'' Mrs. Figg said, getting up, and walked with him  
  
to the front of the house.  
  
''Bye Mrs. Figg. Nice seeing you again.'' Harry called out as he left.  
  
''I thought he had the makings of an Auror, especially because he was the  
  
youngest seeker of Gryffindor for a century. But he didn't notice anything,  
  
did he Sirius?'' Arabella Figg asked Sirius.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
''They're coming, Petunia.'' Uncle Vernon said.  
  
Aunt Petunia rushed into the kitchen.  
  
Harry tried peering through the window, but Dudley shoved him aside.  
  
''Normal girls are mine. You stick with your kind.'' Dudley muttered.  
  
''Normal girls wouldn't date you anyway.'' Harry said, deciding that he could  
  
see who the girl was after she comes in.  
  
''Quiet. Stand here Dudley.'' Uncle Vernon said, arranging Dudley directly  
  
next to him.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Uncle Vernon opened it.  
  
''Welcome. We're very glad to have you here.'' Uncle Vernon said graciously.  
  
''So are we Mr. Dursley.'' said a very familiar voice.'  
  
Harry tried looking past the bulk that was his uncle and cousin, but he  
  
couldn't so he went to the back yard, for his astronomy project.  
  
''No need to be so formal. Call me Vernon.'' Uncle Vernon said.  
  
''Then you can call me Ben. This is my wife Elizabeth. And my daughter.'' the  
  
same voice said.  
  
''Petunia is in the kitchen. Please make yourself comfortable.'' Uncle Vernon  
  
said, gesturing to the living room.  
  
They went in and sat down.  
  
''Hi, I'm Dudley Dursley.'' Dudley said to the girl.  
  
''I know your surname already. No need to repeat it because I have a very  
  
good memory.'' the girl said.  
  
''I didn't mean any offense, but my cousin is here too, and I didn't want you  
  
to confuse me with him.'' Dudley said.  
  
''Oh. I wasn't offended anyway, but why would I confuse you with him? Do  
  
you resemble each other or something like that?'' the girl asked interested.  
  
''No. He's just the strange one. Unaturual. He does the most abnormal  
  
things. Would you like to see the garden?'' Dudley asked.  
  
''What does it have?'' the girl asked.  
  
''Flowers. And other things.'' Dudley said.  
  
''That was answered very vaguely, but ok.'' The girl answered.  
  
Dudley was about to put his arm around the girl's shoulder, but he missed,  
  
because she had dropped something.  
  
Before he could see what it was though, she had already put it back in her  
  
pocket.  
  
He did it again, and his hand hung past her shoulder, under her neck.  
  
''Don't touch me.'' she warned, as she tossed his hand off, with a glare.  
  
''Sorry. I was stretching.'' Dudley lied.  
  
As they entered the garden the girl thought she saw somebody familiar,  
  
sitting underneath the otherside of a tree.  
  
Then she caught a glimpse of his jet black hair.  
  
''Harry?'' she said suprised.  
  
''Hermione?'' Harry asked, turning around.  
  
''I didn't realize that he was your cousin, although you mentioned him.''  
  
Hermione said in a understanding tone to nobody in paticular.  
  
''Yeah, I'm glad you view him the same way I do. He's an unnatural freak, and  
  
he does odd things with the others of his kind. Why don't we go back inside?  
  
He's ruining the scenery of the garden.'' Dudley said.  
  
''Reminds me of Malfoy. He really does. In personality of course, because he  
  
looks nothing like Malfoy. Although he would if we were allowed to do any  
  
magic during the summer.'' Hermione said, ignoring Dudley.  
  
''Maybe we could borrow Ton Tongue Toffee from the Weasley twins.'' Harry  
  
said, grinning.  
  
''That's a bit too old. How about those Canary Creams?'' Hermione chortled.  
  
'' You're one of his kind. It's not possible though. You're so normal. Still, if you  
  
are a freak you still are one. And that means you're to weak to really hurt me,  
  
and you can't do any of that unnaturalness.'' Dudley said, leering at Hermione.  
  
There was a loud smack, and Hermione strolled back inside with Harry as  
  
Dudley stood in shock.  
  
''Mr. and Mrs. Dursley? I'm glad to be here, but do you mind if I leave now?  
  
I really want to work on my summer projects.'' Hermione said politely.  
  
''Are you sure? It's fine, but we really had looked forward to you having dinner  
  
with us.'' Aunt Petunia said, as she and Uncle Vernon shot Harry suspicious  
  
looks.  
  
''I'm very sure Mrs. Dursley.'' Hermione said.  
  
''Alright, if it's fine with your parents.'' she answered.  
  
''Mum, Dad, is it fine if I leave now? I can take the Knight Bus.'' Hermione said.  
  
''Ok sweetie. Hello Harry.'' Mrs. Granger said, noticing Harry, and smiled.  
  
''Hello Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger.'' Harry said, politely.  
  
''Hello Harry. Could you do us a favor? Would you escort Hermione home for  
  
us?'' Mr. Granger asked, also smiling.  
  
''How about Dudley instead? Dudley goes to Smeltings, and is much more  
  
trustworthy than Harry, who goes to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably  
  
Criminal Boys.'' Uncle Vernon said.  
  
''That is a very funny joke, Mr. Dursley.'' Mr. Granger chuckled.  
  
''I'm very serious Mr. Granger. He's dangerous.'' Uncle Vernon said.  
  
''Very funny, but I'm afraid it's getting a bit old. We all know that he goes to  
  
Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'' Mr. Granger said good naturedly.  
  
Uncle Vernon shot Harry a glare.  
  
''I promise you he will not do any of that unaturalness here, and if he does I'll  
  
have him sent to the orphanage.'' Uncle Vernon said.  
  
''It's not an unnaturalness. It's more of a gift.'' Mr. Granger said.  
  
''That's what my parents thought of my sister. But she just landed us with the  
  
burden of him.'' Aunt Petunia said glaring at Harry.  
  
''I'll do you a favor then. Harry please go upstairs and get your things.'' Mrs.  
  
Granger said.  
  
Harry ran upstairs, and quickly put his things in his trunk and went back down.  
  
''You don't need to drop him off in the orphanage for us. He'll cause you too  
  
much trouble.'' Uncle Vernon said, with the large order of dentist drills in  
  
mind.  
  
''Orphanage? I never said that. Why would I when my own daughter is just  
  
as gifted with magic?'' Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
''You're proud of the freak of a daughter you have?'' Aunt Petunia asked,  
  
distastefully.  
  
''I don't have a freak for a daughter. You on the otherhand, have that  
  
pig for a son.'' Mrs. Granger said, seeing Dudley come in with a hand imprint  
  
on his face.  
  
''What did you do to Dudley?'' Mrs. Dursley asked Hermione angrily.  
  
''He insulted me, and touched me. So I slapped him.'' Hermione said in a steely  
  
tone, dropping her politeness.  
  
''How dare a freak like you, slap my son.'' Aunt Petunia said through her  
  
gritted teeth, at Hermione.  
  
''My daughter is not a freak. Let's go Ben. We can order the drills from a  
  
better company.'' Mrs. Granger said glaring at Aunt Petunia.  
  
''There is no better company.'' Uncle Vernon said.  
  
''Actually, there are many. And your's is not on the list. Come along Harry.''  
  
Mr. Granger said.  
  
Harry followed.  
  
Mr. Granger put Harry's trunk in the car trunk.  
  
''You can stay with us for the rest of the summer. We were planning to  
  
invite you, Ronald, and his siblings here anyway. We have enough guest  
  
rooms for you all. They'll be arriving tomorrow if the Weasleys agree.'' Mr.  
  
Granger said.  
  
''Thanks. I appreciate it a lot.'' Harry said, getting into the backseat of the  
  
car.  
  
''No problem.'' Mr. Granger said, as Hermione got in the backseat.  
  
''That was Dudley? He's worse than Malfoy.'' Hermione said, shivering.  
  
''Not really. He's not as sly.'' Harry said.  
  
The rest of the ride was in silence, other then the chat Hermone's parents  
  
were having.  
  
Harry was almost asleep, and was in the moment right before dreaming  
  
and after not thinking.  
  
''You shouldn't have agreed to be with your other self.'' A female voice said  
  
sorrowfully.  
  
''Who are you?'' Harry asked.  
  
''It's not worth saying. You won't remember it.'' a male voice said.  
  
''I still want to know.'' Harry said.  
  
''You really wouldn't remember.'' said the first voice.  
  
''You don't know that.'' Harry said.  
  
''We do too. You've forgotten last time. Although you wonder about us.'' said  
  
the second voice.  
  
''Tell me? Please?'' Harry asked.  
  
''You won't see us though. And you won't know if we lied.'' said the first  
  
voice.  
  
''You won't lie to me.'' Harry said feeling a lump form in his throat, strangely.  
  
''I did.'' said the second voice bitterly.  
  
''I know you did, because you lied to me to.'' the first voice said.  
  
''Well at least I know better than to pull a Wormtail.'' the second voice said.  
  
''That's why we're correcting it.'' the first voice said.  
  
''Oh well. Bye Harry.'' said the second voice.  
  
''Bye Harry.'' said the first.  
  
Harry saw the black become white as an area started to form, and he was  
  
standing in a dark...  
  
''Wake up sleepy head.'' Hermione said, before Harry got any further into  
  
the dream.  
  
''You're still here? Bye.'' Harry mumbled randomly, without thinking.  
  
''Wake up.'' Hermione said, giving him a pinch.  
  
''Ouch! Hermione, that hurt.'' Harry said.  
  
''Like I didn't figure that out. I'm showing you your room, so hurry up.''  
  
Hermione said.  
  
Harry got out and stared.  
  
It was dark already, and the house across from the Grangers was the  
  
same one as the one Harry saw in the dream that was forming.  
  
  
  
A.N. My other pen name is HermioneGMalfoy in case you're wondering.  
  
Review! 


End file.
